


even though you're the only one i see.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, sam the surfer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: The thing is, this is not the first time that Phil has run into this person. He doesn’t even know if it’ll be the last.or the three times Dan and Phil run into each other at airports.





	even though you're the only one i see.

**Author's Note:**

> title by 'slow life' - grizzly bear ft. victory legend.
> 
> now translated in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7110707) thanks to [@JustJuliette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJuliette/pseuds/JustJuliette)

The thing is, this is not the first time that Phil has run into this person. He doesn’t even know if it’ll be the last. It’s a weird thing, he plans on going to a beautiful exotic place and this guy is just there. Existing in the same space as him, and they dance around each other, not really saying any words other than a smile, _a knowing smile_ , like they’ve met before. 

It’s always at airports, they’re always running late or too early for their flights, and their seats are close to each other. The guy with the curly hair and nice brown eyes orders a Canada Dry and then for his second drink it’s either wine or jack and coke. Phil has always wanted to make conversation, or maybe buy him a drink but he chickens out and goes where he’s needed because it’s definitely not here.

The first time was in the Heathrow to France, the second time was in Gatwick to Holland, this time it’s Japan in Kansai International Airport, 

(Japan with it’s beautiful views but intense humidity).

The guy is grabbing his luggage from the carousel, one big suitcase, he’s got his backpack, and neck pillow. Phil has a matching one. 

Maybe they did know each other in another life. Maybe that can be his icebreaker. 

He bites his bottom lip and walks over to get close to him, he’s reaching to grab a suitcase and with his heart in his throat he grabs it for him, and the guy looks at him, he can’t tell if he’s smirking or smiling, it’s a little bit of both. He shakes his head with a small laugh, wanting to see that smile again. 

“Dan,” the guy says reaching out his hand out to shake Phil’s. It’s then that he’s noticing that Dan is wearing a long sleeve. _It’s too hot for a long sleeve._

“Phil.” he says, noticing that his hand is warm in his own, _soft_ , but a little dry. 

Phil still hasn’t seen his luggage, but he’s not really paying attention because he’s staring at Dan, and the craziest thing is that he’s staring back. It’s like they’ve gone on these adventures together but have never really gotten to know each other. They’ve been existing in each other’s lives for a while and didn’t know what to do with it now that they’ve properly introduced themselves. 

“I thought your name would be Sam,” Phil confesses. 

Dan almost looks offended, placing a hand on his heart. “Sam? Do I look like a Sam?” 

Phil chuckles, shrugging. “I mean, I don’t know. You could have been a California guy for all I know.” 

Phil spots his suitcase, he rushes over quickly to grab it and then goes back to Dan. 

This is where they leave the other. This is where they part. 

“I’m not Sam from California unfortunately,” Dan says with a small smile, looking down at their suitcases next to each other, maybe realising too what’s about to happen.

“Where are you going?” Phil fills the space in between. 

“Tokyo. You?” 

Phil smiles, “Me too.” 

*

So maybe this will be the best summer of Phil’s life. He had planned this trip on a whim. He had tried to come up with a million excuses as to why he wanted to spend the majority of his summer in Tokyo but all he could really say was that: _he just wanted to go._

He was glad that he did, staring at the boy that he’s run into not once but three times. They could get lost in the summer heat and Tokyo streets together. And maybe this could turn into a friendship or something more ( _he wanted it to be more_ ).

“Maybe it was fate,” Phil said, putting their stuff in the back of the taxi. 

“Maybe it was just a happy coincidence,” Dan says with another smirk shutting the trunk. 

“Okay Sam the Californian Surfer.” Phil says and it earns him an eye roll but a hearty laugh that makes his insides feel warm and gooey. 

He could definitely get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**
> 
> [reblog](http://nihilismdan.tumblr.com/post/175677844118/even-though-youre-the-only-one-i-see-pairing) on tumblr.


End file.
